This invention is in the field of optical character recognition (OCR).
This application is related to the following co-pending applications: Ser. No. 115,986, filed Jan. 28, 1980, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,880 issued Nov. 15, 1983, inventor, Warmer C. Scott; abandoned in favor of continuation application Serial No. 922,807, filed Oct. 27, 1986, inventor, Warner C. Scott; Ser. No. 153,342 filed May 27, 1980, inventor, Warner C. Scott; Ser. No. 501,037, filed Aug. 1, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,098 issued Sept. 20, 1988, inventor, Warner C. Scott. The following applications are filed concurrently herewith: Ser. No. 527,702, filed Aug. 26, 1983, now abandoned; Ser. No. 527,155, filed Aug. 26, 1983, now U.S. Pat. 4,731,861 issued Mar. 15, 1988; Ser. No. 527,731, filed Aug. 26, 1983, now abandoned; Ser. No. 527,150, filed Aug 26, 1983, now abandoned; and Ser. No. 527,153, filed Aug. 26, 1983, now abandoned.
Appendix 5 is the complete source code listing for the microprocessor 90. This source code listing completely defines the entire function of the microprocessor 90 and can be used to produce the object code. Appendix 6 is the complete source code listing for the microprocessor 148. This microfiche appendix is on two separate fiche having a total of 171 frames. The table of contents is in the last frame of the last fiche in the lower right corner.
OCR devices currently on the market have numerous disadvantages. They are very expensive, between $7,000 and $100,000, and use a large amount of electronic hardware. Many also use time consuming character matching techniques. An article titled "Machines That Read Move Up a Grade" by Herb Brody in High Technology, Feb. 1983 pp. 35-40 discusses OCR devices.
Section 4 and Appendix D of the User's Manual for the TMS9995, Copyright 1981, are hereby incorporated by reference. Specifically, pages 4-1 through 4-24, and D-1 through D-5 of the book entitled, AMPL, TMAM 6095 Evaluation Module for TMS9995 Microprocessor, Microprocessor Series, User's Manual, copyright by Texas Instruments 1981 are hereby incorporated by reference. The date sheet to type TC101, 1728 X 1 CCD Linear Image Sensor, dated February, 1982, publication D2663, published by Texas Instruments, pages 1-11 is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide an OCR system which has high speed and accuracy.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of testing only that data representative of the periphery of a character stored in a random access memory (RAM).
It is a further object to provide a method of reading data representative of a test character in a sequence which circumnavigates the test character.
It is a further object of this invention to provide numerous parameters of a test character for comparison with parameters of reference characters for OCR.